


Kumpul Klub

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Jadi Taemin hanya bisa duduk diam menunggu nasi gorengnya jadi dengan kuping nyaris kobong.





	Kumpul Klub

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

“Jari-jarimu bikin lapar.”  
Taemin menoleh, menatap seniornya yang _ujug-ujug_ bergabung di meja. Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, menunggu penjelasan dari lawan bicaranya. Oh lupakan saja. Kumpul-kumpul klub begini memang isinya tidak waras kalau sudah kemalaman.  
Ia menenggak sisa birnya, berniat minta tambah tapi keduluan seniornya yang minta. Dua katanya, _draft beer_ saja. Eh, sekalian minta dibikinkan nasi goreng.  
Perut Taemin bergemerucuk ketika tangan lincah bibi pemilik warung membikinkan nasi goreng di depannya. Duh sedap sekali baunya gurih-gurih pedas. Mungkin ia bakal lupa dengan seniornya jika lelaki itu tak mendadak menyelipkan jarinya diantara slot-slot jari Taemin di bawah meja.  
“Ngg, _sunbae_ ,”  
“Ssh, sampai nasi gorengnya selesai dibikin saja kok.”  
  


05.58

25.10.18


End file.
